Scout Junior
by Metallica1147
Summary: A young Buizel gets teleported from the Pokémon world to Mann's Land, AKA: TF2's World. While on a mission, Scout finds him decides to take him back home and takes care of the Pokémon . How will the team react? How far will Scout go to protect his new friend? And just how close will these two become? Rated T for strong language and violence.
1. A New World

**Scout Junior**

**Chapter 1: A New World**

Deep inside a forest in the Sinnoh region, we see a handful of young and happy Pokémon out and about. Running around, playing with one another, and just enjoying life as a free and wild Pokémon. Here we met one Pokémon in particular; a small and young male Buizel. About the normal size of any other Buizel, but he had somewhat of a cocky attitude. It's not like he even has a reason to be as arrogant since the area he's around most Pokémon don't battle one another unless a trainer were to come up and tried to catch that Pokémon. However, as cocky as the young Buizel is, he's very clever and very good at not getting captured of any trainer. Try as they must, no trainer has ever successfully caught this certain little Buizel as he refuses to stay inside a Pokémon. "Escape of faint trying!" as he would say to himself (that is if Pokémon could talk of course). I guess you could say that's the reason why this little guy is so cocky, but that still doesn't change the fact most Pokémon don't like his attitude. About the only thing this little Buizel couldn't do was ask out any girl Pokémon he liked.

He really liked this one Vulpix he would see in the afternoon around the lake everyday. He tried asking her our almost everyday, but every time it's always the same result. Buizel goes up to Vulpix, tries to ask her out, ends up freezing and jittering his words, she laughs, and then she walks away. Every night he would lay down wherever he decided to rest that night, thinking about that same Vulpix and new ways of trying to ask her out. He had a small picture of Vulpix that he would look at every time he'd thought about her. The picture was taken by a Pokémon photographer who came to visit one day but accidentally left his picture behind after being changed by a heard of Beedrills. The more he's think about her, the lonelier he gets. When he really thinks about it, it's not just the fact he doesn't know how to ask out a girl, but also that he really doesn't have any friends. Sure, he's arrogant but it's not like he's a big jerk and puts down any other Pokémon, but he does seem to boost about his own self more than any other should. It's a hard pill to swallow, but the young Buizel knows that he just might need to change his attitude sooner or later.

One day on a nice and sunny day, things were normal as usually for most of the Pokémon in the small forest, and Buizel was just lying down on the grass, looking up at the sky just watching the clouds. Suddenly, a roar of thunder echoed around the land as the sky began to darken and the sun was blocked by the dark clouds. All of the Pokémon around the area looked up in fear as they weren't sure what was going on. Inside the clouds, it looked like a dark shadow with glowing red eyes was coming. They all began to shake, and all of a sudden the legendary Pokémon, Giratina appeared and he didn't look happy one bit! All of the Pokémon began to scream and run away in fear as fast as they could. Buizel was frozen in fear as the wigged beast Pokémon flew closer to the ground, and closer to him. He finally snapped out of it and began to run away as quickly as he could with his stubby little legs. He ran as fast as he could, but Giratina was only getting closer to him with every passing second. The little guy tried to run even faster, but he ended up tripping on a tree root and landed right on his left paw, hurting it really badly. He held his paw, moaning in pain, and starting to tear up. Buizel looked up, and saw that Giratina was right above him. The young Buizel knew this was the end; this is how his young life was going to be over right then and there!

Just then the unthinkable happened. From the other direction, two more Pokémon were coming from the clouds. This time instead of red eyes they had a pair of blue and purple bright eyes. Emerged was the other legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh, Dialga and Palkia to stop Giratina's destruction. They flew down to help the defenseless Pokémon, but it didn't stop Giratina who still had his attention set on Buizel. Giratina was charging up an attack to strike Buizel with do at least some type of damage to the other Pokémon. Buizel was trapped, and wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. Dialga and Palkia noticed the small Pokémon and also knew they wouldn't get to him in time. So, they used the only thing they could do to save Buizel and not putting him in any more danger. They combined their powers together to make a small portal appear underneath Buizel, which was too small for Giratina to fit though but just the right size for Buizel to go though. The little guy felt into the portal, which looked like a time vortex going though. Buizel scrammed in fear, not knowing where he would end up at the end of this. He realized wherever he was going would be a whole lot safer than were he was now, but what he didn't know was what was in store for him on the other side.

Meanwhile, at a whole other universe far away from the Pokémon world, we arrive at place called the Sawmill in a world known only as Mann's Land. Things look rather normal at this ordinary sawmill, but taking a look around it shows that it's more designed for a battlefield. At each end of the Sawmill, there are two groups of a total of nine men on each side. One side is known as RED, and the team is called BLU. We turn our attention to one man from the RED side; a man named Scout. Now he may not be the strongest one on the team, but he doesn't care if he is or not since his speed, agility, and his ability to hurt you in more ways than one is reason enough for you to watch your back with him around. At lease that's what he tells everyone, and he's not wrong about it. Before the mayhem started, RED gathered around to go over their plan.

"Ahem, gentlemen," said a sharply dressed man named Spy. "We all know why we're here."

"To blow shit up and kick some ass!" yelled out a man named Solider.

"Well yes, but more than just that. To capture BLU's insurgence and bring it back to our headquarters. To do that I want Heavy, Solider, and Pyro to charge at BLU's base so I can slip in undetected and take the briefcase. The rest of you will stay here and defend our intelligence. Does anyone have a question before the mission starts?"

"Yeah, I do have a question!" said Scout, as he stood up looking at Spy. "Why am I left to defend when I can get the briefcase faster than you can?"

"The last time you went to go get the intelligence you were blown up by a sentry. As much as I love seeing your body parts fly across the room on a daily basic, failure isn't an option!"

"I can execute this plan better than you can and you know it, wise guy."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is so!"

"Hmm, I'll make a bet with you then, Scout. You can lead the attack and retrieve the intelligence. If you come back and succeed, I will take back everything I've ever said about you and even will even say you're better than me."

"You mean that?"

"I may be a backstabber, but I'm still a man of my word. I will say it in front of you and every man in this room with us right now."

"You got a deal, Spy."

_Mission begins in ten seconds!_

RED loaded their guns and readied themselves for the upcoming warfare. Scout was with the men he was going to charge the base at with. He felt ready for this, Scout felt that this was the perfect plan to prove Spy wrong once and for all and prove he's the better man.

_Five…four…three…two…one!_

The sound of a siren began to make noise as the doors opened and men rushed out for battle. Scout took off with his squad to BLU's location of their intelligence. They rushed inside the Sawmill main center of the map, already half way to the briefcase. They were greeted by BLU's Demoman, Sniper, and Engineer. The Engineer set down his tool box to let his sentry gun begin building as the Demoman defended him with his grenade launcher. RED's Solider and Heavy took aim and fired at the two members of BLU, but couldn't get a clear shot as they took cover behind the moving saw blade. Scout and Pyro went up the stairs to the right to attack from above, but BLU's Sniper was still there as he took aim and shot his gun. Scout was quick enough to dodge the bullet but Pyro wasn't as he took the shot right to the head and dropped dead. Scout took aim at the Sniper as the assassin was trying to reload his gun and shot him twice in the torso and was able to kill him. He looked down as Solider was crouched trying not to take any more damage from Demoman and Engineer. Things only got worst as BLU's Solider ran in to aid his allies and make RED's job that much harder. "Go Scout! I'll keep them busy!" shouted Heavy. Scout simply nodded and kept going without them. The plan was already looking like a bust, but that didn't distract Scout from his objective.

Scout ran inside BLU's base and the location of their intelligence. He looked around and was surprised not to see anyone inside, and even hear any splashes of footsteps besides his own. Other than the briefcase, he noticed one of BLU's teleporters. It was making that noise of someone coming though, which made Scout take aim. He was ready for any BLU scum to appear so he can kill them. However, a member of BLU's team didn't come out of the teleporter, but instead it was Buizel. Scout let out a gasp as he took a closer look at the strange creature. Buizel gasped as well as he looked around looking very confused and scared. Scout put his hand out to let Buizel sniff it, but he didn't want to since he is a Pokémon and not a dog. Buizel noticed Scout's weapon and put his paws up. He had an unhappy look on his face as if he was ready to fight Scout. But quickly let out a little noise of pain as he started to hold his left paw again.

"Hey, it's okay," said Scout. "I'm not going to hurt you, I you I promise. That paw of yours look pretty bad. I have a friend that could help with that. He's a human doctor but I'm sure he can still fix you up."

Buizel looked at Scout, who had a smile on his face. The Pokémon smiled back and nodded at the man. However, his smile quickly went away as another came appeared right behind Scout and aimed a gun right at the back of his head.

"That's far enough, Scout," said the man holding the gun.

Scout turned his head a little to see who it was. It was BLU's Spy. "Now just lay your gun down on the ground, and I promise to make your death quick."

Scout put his gun down as he looked the Pokémon in the eyes. Buizel had the look of fear on his face. He may have had a cocky attitude, but given the current situation he didn't want to do anything to get himself shot. As Scout placed his gun on the ground, he gave Buizel an assuring look with a smirk on his face as he put stood up with his hands raised. Spy cocked his gun, ready to fire. Suddenly with quickness, Scout back kicked Spy in the leg, quickly reached for his baseball bat, turned around and whacked Spy right in the face. BONK! Making Spy drop his weapon in the water and unable to find it due to being stunned by the bat. Scout quickly reached for his pistol and shoot Spy right in the face, killing him with a single shot. He put his bat away and used his one free hand to pick up Buizel. The Pokémon didn't fight or resist the aid from Scout and allowed the man to pick him up. Scout had to leave, but then remembered why he came here in the first place; to get BLU's intelligence. As he thought about it, he ran out of time as he heard Heavy's voice coming his way, but it wasn't the same Heavy from his team. It was BLU's Heavy weapons guy. "I'm here for you little man!" he yelled. Scout ran to the other exit, avoiding any bullets being shot his way, but that exit was blocked too with BLU's Pyro now in the way with his flamethrower. Scout was trapped, armed only with his pistol and trying to carry a Pokémon in his other hand. Scout only had one option and if it didn't work he would be killed, which isn't a problem for him since he'll just respawn within fifteen seconds but he wasn't so sure about the little guy. He didn't want to take that risk, so Scout did what he had to do. He ran to Heavy, who was all ready to fire his mini-gun, but before he could Scout ran up and kicked Heavy right in the testacies! Bring the big man down to his keens. The Pyro was right behind them, and Scout high tailed it out of BLU's base as fast as he could.

_Alert! The enemy has captured our intelligence!_

As much as Scout wanted to do something about the stolen intelligence, he couldn't right now with trying to get Buizel back RED's base and getting the hell out of Sawmill with him okay. He did his best to avoid any BLU teammate and he was able to do just that and keeping the little guy safe. As he entered the safety of the base, he saw his teammates there already. Looking banged up, and very angry.

"Well that didn't go as planned," said Scout.

"What the hell was that, maggot?" yelled out Solider, "You were right there with BLU's intelligence but you didn't take it! WHY?"

"You think I didn't want to? I was going to take it but this thing showed up on BLU's teleporter and-"

"He came out of BLU's teleporter?" interrupted Spy. "Scout, that creature could be a spy for BLU!"

"What? No! Spy, come on now. I found him injured and scared when BLU's Spy showed up and almost killed me. There's no way he's a spy!"

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Solider, as he took out his shotgun and aimed it at Buizel.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Everyone shut the hell up!" said Sniper, coming in between Scout and Solider. "Listing you bloody wankers! BLU's going to be any second now to kill us all now that they have our intelligence, and we're in no condition to fight back. As for this little…whatever he is, we'll worry if he's a spy later. If Scout says he's just an animal that needs our help then I don't see anything wrong with it. Now everyone get their asses on the truck and let's head headquarters!"

Everyone just looked each other, but nodded in agreement that they needed to get out. They made a run for the truck and went back to headquarters. Scout got in the passenger seat, holding Buizel in his arms. Buizel's been though one hell of a day. First almost getting killed by Giratina, and now almost getting killed by a bunch of humans. He held on to Scout tightly, beginning to cry on his shirt. Scout felt really bad for the little guy, which is something he often doesn't feel at all for anyone else since he kills people just about everyday. Heavy got in the driver seat as looked at Scout and Buizel. He noticed the small creature crying and patted him on the head with his enormous hand. Buizel jumped a little as he didn't see Heavy's hand coming in, but he began to calm down afterwards. Heavy smiled warmly at the little guy and started the truck and drove off. Buizel, while still in pain and crying, started to feel a bit safer now. He may be around people who think he's dangerous, but at the same time he's around people that he could become very close to.


	2. The Discovery

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay on Chapter 2 everyone. I'm in college so I do need to focus on my school work while working on this. I'm not using that as an excuse to be slow however. All the reviews and favorites I've gotten so far has been the thing that wants me to keep me going with this story, especially on a crossover since those stories don't get much attention (at least from my experience). So thank you to everyone who takes the time and reads this story. I will do my best work as fast as I can on this fan fiction. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

**The Discovery**

After a long and agonizing drive, RED, along with Buizel, arrives back at headquarters to rest and regroup. No one getting off that truck was at the least bit happy, especially not with Scout. Men like Spy and Solider didn't even bother to give him a look as they passed by him walking away from the truck. Scout took a deep sigh as he looked at the little creature in his hands, who have just woken up from a nap. The little Buizel started to wipe his eyes with his good paw. Scout kept Buizel in his arms as he began to get out of the truck as well, keeping the Pokémon close to him. A loud bang came from Solider as he slammed his first on the table, clearly showing just how angry he is.

"Alright, ladies!" he said. "We're home, now we can talk about this little monster we brought back!"

"Are we really doing this now, Solider?" asked Scout, raising his voice a bit but not too much to scare Buizel. "God damn it, we just came back! Give everyone a chance to relax."

"There is no relaxing in war, son. Only war and more war! That little whatever it is could be a spy for BLU!"

"Despite his overuse of the word war," began Spy. "I agree with Solider. We don't know what this thing is. Not to mention he did ruin the whole mission, and caused us to lose our intelligence as well."

"And that's this little guy's fault?"

"No, it's yours as well!"

"Damn it! You know what? Let's just put this to an end now otherwise we'll never stop arguing. Lets all put it into a vote. We'll vote to see if we keep this little guy until he's better, or we get rid of him now. All in favor to kick him out raise your hand."

Spy and Solider raised their hands, but they were the only ones of the team to do so. "All in favor to keep him?" said Scout, as he raised his hand, while holding Buizel in the other. Everyone else then began to raise their hand, agreeing to keep the Pokémon in their headquarters.

"You're all agreeing with Scout?" asked Spy. "You all realize that if it wasn't for this little thing we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Da, but look at him Spy!" said Heavy, pointing to the Buizel. "He's so tiny and cute, and….tiny!"

"And besides, partner," said Engineer. "We don't have an exact reason to kill him. We're mercenaries who are paid to kill men over at BLU, not little animals."

"You say that when we have someone like Pyro on our team, who also raised his hand to keep this thing!"

Pyro doesn't say anything as he's too busy looking at Buizel. He takes out his fire axe, which in Pyro's eyes he thinks is a giant lollypop, and offers it to Buizel. The Pokémon give Pyro a confused and somewhat scared look as he slowly backs away from the fire axe.

"See, Spy? Pyro likes him," said Scout. "At least I think he does."

"Why do I even bother? Fine, he'll stay, but you have to look after him Scout! Don't expect me to take care of the little beast. If you need me, don't! I'll be in my smoking room."

Spy takes out a cigarette, and walks away from the group to be alone. Buizel watched the man in the red suit walk away, feeling bad that he caused this whole problem. Usually, he would feel smug and not care when he would get blamed on something by other Pokémon, but these weren't Pokémon he was dealing with. These are trained killers he's dealing with.

"Hey, Medic," said Scout, as he walks over to the doctor. "Doc, can you help our friend here?"

"Scout, I'm a doctor not a veterinarian," Medic pointed out.

"Aw, come on! He just has a sprained wrist. Even you could patch that up."

"Well yes…alright, fine. I'll help the little guy, and maybe even discover what he is while doing so."

"You're not going to experiment on him are you?"

"…Of course I'm not! What gave you that ridiculous idea?"

"You're holding a saw in your hand."

Medic looks at the saw, but then throws it behind his back making a crashing sound. "Not anymore."

"Look, just fix his paw and don't go crazy doctor on him."

The Engineer walks up behind Scout, putting his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy," he told him. "I'll help Medic with any experiment he has in mind and will make sure it won't hurt the little fella."

Scout nods at the Texan as he hands Medic the Pokémon. "Don't worry, I promise I won't. After all, it would be a crime to hurt this little guy."

Buizel looks at Scout, still looking very scared. Scout pats him on the head. "Hey, don't worry buddy. Medic and Engine will help that paw of yours feel better in no time. Just trust them alright?" Scout gives him an assuring smile, making Buizel smile a little bit. Medic, along Engineer then takes the little guy to his lab and starts to do what he can to heal his paw while Scout goes back to his own room.

The next day, all of the members of RED got up early in the morning to get ready for their long day of training. Solider told everyone the night before to get ready for a hard day of working out and getting ready for the next battle since everyone, not only Scout, had a terrible performance out on the battlefield. It was as if a whole team of noobs were playing as them on a video game and getting their asses kicked by a team who actually knew how the play the game. Before they headed to the training area, Medic walked out of his lab with Buizel, who had his left paw all wrapped up in white bandage tape, walking right beside him. Scout turned around and a smile came right out of him once he put his eyes on Buizel.

"Hey! He's better!" said Scout, with much joy in his voice.

"Indeed he is," said Medic. "You're all not going to believe what I found out while treading his paw. After some non-painful experiments and DNA testing, I've discovered what this creature actually is."

"Is he a spy?" asked Solider, who put a hand on his shotgun, ready to pull it out.

"No! No need for violence there, Solider," said Engineer, moving Soldier's hand away from his gun. "The little guy isn't a spy. In fact, he isn't even from this world. Turns out he's creature called a Pokémon."

"What's a Pokémon?" asked Scout.

"Its Japanese for 'Pocket Monster'," said Medic. "In his world, Pokémon are animal like creatures that people use for battle. We also found out he needs water regularly since he's a Water Pokémon, otherwise he'll dry up and die. He's also quite strong against fire, able to withstand flames more than any other living creature. Also they can only say their own name of what type of Pokémon they are. So in this case, this is a Buizel, which is a type of Pokémon."

"And you eggheads were able to figure all that out within one night?"

"It's actually quite easy to accomplish anything when Engineer and I put our brains together. That and the help from Engineer new DNA invention that can tell you what species anything is from a simple DNA sample and everything about them."

"No point asking why since we live in a world where we respawn once we die, so…"

"That reminds me, while trying to treat to his wounds; I did try to use my Medi Gun on him but it didn't work. So if I ever have to treat another injury of his I'll have to do it the old fashion way. So do be more careful, Pokémon."

"Wait a second!" said Solider. "You two said that in his world people use these little monsters from combat?"

"He's not a monster!" shouted Scout. "Well, I mean technically he is but you know what I mean!"

"Quiet, Scout! This thing could just be what we need to defeat BLU every time we fight them."

"The answer is no. This Pokémon almost died yesterday if it wasn't for me, and not to mention he's injured!"

"You're really beginning to test my patience…"

"Check in again when I actually give a crap about your damn patience."

"Damn it, you bunch of bloody wankers!" shouted Sniper, walking in between both Solider and Scout. "I am getting really sick and tired of hearing who can argue the most between you two. Listen, Solider, the little Pokémon may be used for fighting, but as Spy said he's Scout's responsibility. And if he doesn't want the little guy to fight, then he doesn't have to fight! Now I didn't wake up at six in the morning to stop children form fighting, I woke up to train. So you two shut the hell up and let's get to work."

Solider lets out a growl. "Fine! But you'll all have to see the big picture soon enough. Man up, ladies. It's training time!"

All of the men walked in the trainer area and began to workout and better themselves for the next battle. Scout got on one knee and looked at Buizel. "Sorry about Solider," he told the Pokémon. "Guy's a bit of an asshole. Listen, if you want to fight with us you can, but at least watch what we do before you make a choice alright? Not sure if you can fully understand me but just sit back and watch alright? If you understood all that, give me a high five with your good paw." Scout put up his hand to offer a high five. The Buizel let out a big smile and gave the man a big high five with his little paw. "Now that's what I'm talking about, buddy! Huh…you know I just realize you don't have a name. Do you have one? I mean all I hear you say is Buizel, and Bui Bui." The Pokémon gave it some thought, but then just shrugged as he just said his own name. "Hmm, well I'm not going to call you Buizel since that'll be like naming a dog 'dog'. No…you're name will be Scout Junior, or just Junior for short. You like that little guy?" Buizel, who is now named Scout Junior, yells "Buizel!" in excitement, showing his happiness for his new name. Junior jumps up and gives Scout a big hug. Scout was caught off guard by the hug, but then smiled as he returned it. With all the warfare he goes through everyday, its not often Scout gets any time of affection like a hug anymore. It felt good to him, a feeling that's welcomed back to him.

Scout breaks the hug as he walks in with Junior to the training area. As they walk in, Junior looked around and saw everyone with their guns out; shooting, blasting, and setting on fire a handful of targets. Scout took out a small water bottle to give to Junior, and told him to go find a safe place to watch the action. Junior did just that as he ran to one of the corner holding the water bottle in his good paw and sat back to watch what these men were capable of. Junior paid close attention to Scout and studied what he did. Scout took out his Scarrergun as he began to run at with his fast speed, taking out rows of targets shot by shot. He changed weapons, switch to his baseball bat and taking out another row of targets with his melee weapon. Junior looked at awe watching how quick Scout was both on his feet and with a weapon in hand. Scout took a moment to gloat as he started to run in place, putting two fingers on his throat and shouted, "I'm not even winded here!" showing off his stamina. Junior let out a laugh he's starting to see why he was named after Scout; guy was as cocky as he is. But the arrogant attitude started to go away as Spy appeared from nowhere and shot Scout in the foot.

"Ouch!" Scout yelled, going down holding his foot. "What the hell was that for?"

"Never really got the chance to get payback on you for ruining my plan over a smelly animal." said Spy.

"So you shot me in the foot?"

"I did aim for your head, but that would have been too easy, but I could aim there now if you wish."

Spy cocks his gun and aims it at Scout's head with a smirk on his face. Junior's eyes widen and began to panic. He didn't know what Scout could come back in a few seconds if killed so he jumped up and ran to Scout and Spy. He used Agility to speed up and get to them faster. Both Spy and Scout turned their heads as they heard Junior running their way to help out. The Pokémon jumped up, took a deep breath, and then used Water Gun on Spy; knocking him down with the force of water. Everyone turned to look at the Pokémon, all looking shocked at what just happened. Junior started to cry as he ran to Scout, hugging him again. Scout wrapped his arm around the little guy and petted his head.

"Hey, it's okay Junior," Scout said. "Just a flesh wound. And don't worry, even if he did pull that trigger I would have came back from the dead a few seconds later. Everyone here can respawn, so there's no reason to worry alright?"

Junior said Buizel softly as he kept hugging him, wiping his tears. Spy got him, as he was now soaking wet from the Water Gun attack. "Junior?" he asked. "You're calling him Junior now?"

"It's short for Scout Junior."

"Wonderful, that's just what we need; another Scout."

Buizel growls at Spy, giving him a dirty look. Medic ran over to Scout and healed him with his Medi Gun, closing the open wound on his foot just like that. Junior watched as the wound closed, looking amazing on how quickly it healed.

"You were really worried for me out there, huh buddy?" asked Scout. Junior nodded his head, looking somewhat sad. He than began to say his name over and over again, trying to tell Scout something but he couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Junior then ran to a standing target, pointed at it, and then uses its Water Gun attack on the target. Scout still looked a little confused, still trying to figure out what he's trying to say. Junior then stood by Scout's side and began to throw punches, but then holding his sprained paw from moving it too fast. Scout then understood what he meant. "Hold up, are you saying you want to fight with us?" Junior nodded his head, giving Scout a smile. "Junior, this kind of work is dangerous. You could get seriously hurt and Medic won't be able to heal your injures with his gun. Are you sure about this? Your paw is still sprained." Junior said his name once more, and gave Scout a serious look. Sprained paw or not, Junior wanted to do this and fight with Scout and RED. "Alright, Junior. Welcome to the team."

"But what about his little paw?" asked Heavy.

"He doesn't need to use his paw, at least not all of them. He'll train with us for the next few days then we'll take him onto the battlefield when we get back our intelligence. Now come you knuckle heads, we got some training to do!"


	3. First Mission: Get Back Our Intel!

**Chapter 3**

**First Mission: Get Back Our Intel!**

A few days have passed and RED was finally ready to get back onto the battle field. We see the nine men, and one Pokémon in their part of the base at 2Fort getting ready for battle. Solider was going over the plan of attack, as Scout was on one knee getting Scout Junior ready. He was wrapping Junior's other paw with white tape similar that Scout had on his own hands, and a hat with an ear piece that's also similar, but smaller to fit Junior, to Scout's.

"There you go, little guy." said Scout. "Now you're not only an official scout, but an official part of team RED."

"Buizel!" said Junior, in joy.

"And just how does making him look like you make him an official part of this team?" asked Spy.

"Simple, he's wearing a hat."

"That doesn't even make any sense, unless you're an idiot who does nothing but spend money on pointless hats to put on characters in a video game that's free to play."

"Quiet down you two!" shouted Solider. "I'm going over the plan, and your part is coming up! As I was saying; Spy, you will lead of team of yourself, Scout, and the newbie. Your team will go underground the base and sneak past the enemy. I will lead a squad of everyone else! We're going to make a full blown attack to get our intelligence back and get BLU's Intel as well! Simple enough, but it still means we can screw up. Screwing up is not an option, men! Do I make myself clear?"

_5...4...3...2...1!_

The siren began to rang, the doors unlocked, and everyone on RED ran out of the Resupply room; yelling out their battle cries and running to the battlefield! Scout just walked out with Junior, looked down at him and said, "Just stick next to me and things will be okay. Got it?" Junior looked up at Scout, and nodded his head with a smirk on his face. They took off with Spy through the underground passage of 2Fort and made their way of BLU's base. At the top side, Solider lead the charge of assault to BLU's front head on. Solider took aimed his rocket launcher down and rocketed jumped his way to the second floor and shot his weapon at the BLU Sniper camping on top, blowing him to pieces with a single shot. The rest of RED ran in began to attack everyone in the base. The Demo's from both side shot their grenade launchers, the Pyros used their flamethrowers to burn, the heavies used their machine guns. Sending bullets, explosions, and fire all around the small space they had for fighting at that moment. Bodies went flying, burned to ashes, and dropped as they fell to their death. RED lost men, but they were brining the attack harder on BLU making them lose more in this chaos round of war!

In the background, Spy, Scout, and Junior sneak in undecided by the enemy and makes their way inside the Intelligence room. They went up the stairs and went through the entrance that's right one of the Resupply rooms that for some reason not a lot of people use...and made it inside. As they looked around for enemies, they could hear the beeping sound of a sentry near by, guarding both BLU's and RED's Intel.

"Sentry near by," pointed out Scout. "Now listen Junior, when you hear those beeps you have to be careful. Sentries will take guys like you and me down quicker than we can run."

"So stand aside and let a professional handle this." said Spy, as he uses his disguise kit to make him look like BLU's Demoman. He walked down the hall and up to the Engineer who had his level three sentry all ready and loaded to shoot. In Spy's best impression of Demoman, he said, "Hey! Engineer we need you at top side quickly, we're taking a beating!"

The Engineer looked at "Demo" right in the face, took out his remote control, took aim, and fired. Killing the Spy with the many bullets and missiles, and going down like most spies do. "Ain't foolin' nobody, you darn spy!" he said.

"Aw, crap," said Scout. "Can't count on that lousy Spy for anything." Junior holds his nose, makes a fart sound with his tongue and waves his paw, signaling that Spy stinks. Scout begins to laugh. "Ha! Yeah, Spy does stink! Classic joke. Alright, jokes over so listen. This is our chance to shut up Spy, and prove that we Scouts are better. I got an idea, but it's risky. You in?" Junior held up his good paw up and grin, waiting for a high five. Scout gives the Pokémon a slap on the hand, giving him a high five. "Here's the plan, you and I are going to run in and take that Intel. I'm going to drink this beverage right here," he takes out a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch. "Make the sentry fire at me, you grab the Intel and we get the hell out of there! You'll have to be quick because I won't be bullet proof for long but it should last just long enough for you to get the intelligence. Just watch out for Engineer while you're in there. Use that water attack you used on Spy when he tried to kill me. I'll keep the sentry pointed at me so you can grab the Intel. Ready for this?" Junior took a deep breath and nodded. He was ready for this.

Scout took out his emery drink and walked down one hall, as Junior followed him. They both stood there, staring down the room and could see the tip of the desk that had the intelligence on it. That look they had on their faces was almost intimidating, as if they were in an old west showdown waiting for the clock to strike high noon. Scout put his hand on the lid of the can and opened it, making little bubbles from the drink out of the can. He looked down at Junior and nodded his head once. Junior nodded back, and watched Scout took a drink of the Atomic Punch. He threw the can down and ran quickly into the room with Junior following. The Sentry took aim and Scout and fired. Every shot was missed thanks to the affects of the drink. Scout began to ran around in circles to rotate the Sentry and keep focus on him instead of Junior. Junior jumped on to the desk, dodging any bullets that came his way as Scout was running. BLU's Engineer took out his shotgun, and took aim at the Pokémon, and took fire. Junior jumped back up as quickly as he could and started to fly with his little twin tails. He then used Water Gun at Engineer right between the eyes, making the Texan fly back and even go through the window with the force from the water. Junior grab both RED's and BLU's Intel, one with his good paw and the other with his teeth and ran down the hall. Scout's Atomic Punch was about to wear off and followed Junior as quickly as he could.

The affects were gone and right as Scout was about to be out of site for the Sentry, he was hit by a couple of bullets, making him go down. Junior turned back and ran to Scout. He was still alive, but barely and the force of the blast helped Scout get out of site for the Sentry. Junior tried to help up Scout as best he could. "Son of a bitch!" said Scout in pain, holding his sides. "I'm fine, don't worry, Junior. We just need to hurry back before everyone comes running down here and try to kill us. Give me a briefcase, I'll help you carry them." Junior gave Scout the RED intelligence, and he put the BLU Intel on his little back. Scout put the RED Intel on his back as well and left with Junior.

Scout still had a hand on his side, so he could only hold his gun with one hand. Junior began to worry for Scout, he knew in his mind even if he died, he could just respawn, but he didn't want to do this alone. He wanted Scout with him until the end to have full support. They ran up the stairs they took to enter the Intelligence room as their exit. Suddenly, as he made it up they were greeted by BLU's Heavy, firing his mini-gun as the two scouts. They took cover and avoiding any bullets coming their way. They tried to go back down but they could hear the footsteps and sound of men talking coming their way. They were corned, and in big trouble. Just as all hope seemed lost, RED's Spy appeared behind the Heavy and backstabbed him with his knife, along with RED's Solider and Medic right behind him to aid their teammates.

"Scout! Junior!" shouted Spy. "Come quickly!"

Scout and Junior ran out and to their teammates, with BLU coming right behind them. Solider took aim and shot his rocket launcher at the enemy, keeping them off the scouts as best he could. Spy fired a few shots as well with his revolver to help, as the Medic used to Medi-gun to help heal Scout's wound. Solider ordered for the Medic to go with Scout and Junior back to RED's base as Solider and Spy were to hold BLU off of them. Scout, Junior, and Medic ran off with the intelligence as fast as they could back to their side of 2Fort. They turned the corner and were at the part of the base where you could look across from one base to the other, and saw another BLU Sniper there. Junior and Scout both jumped off the ground and made it onto the roof of the bride separating the two bases from one another. BLU's Sniper took notice of the scouts and took aim with his Sniper. He was about to take fire at the Pokémon, but before he could pull the trigger, he was shot down by RED's own Sniper from the other side. RED's Sniper tipped his cap at Scout and Junior, giving them the okay that they're now safe and made it back to their own side. Scout and Junior ran down RED's Intelligence room to put both briefcases on their desk, to make their mission officially successfully. There was no BLU in site was alive as the rest of RED did their job and took out the enemy. They ran in and slammed both briefcases on the desk.

_Victory!_

"That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Scout, as the small victory music began to play for RED.

BLU began to retreat back to their own side and right to the exit so they wouldn't be humiliated anymore by the opponent. Everyone on RED ran in, and began to congratulate one another on a job well down.

"Nice work men!" said Solider. "Another bloody and brutal battle that lead to a victory!"

"All thanks to Junior here," said Scout, patting Junior on the head. "Weren't for him we wouldn't of made it out with the Intel."

"Ah-ha!" laughed the Demoman, handing his bottle of alcohol to Junior. "You earned yourself a drink, laddy!"

Junior took the bottle and looked at it, trying to figure out what the it was. He sniffed it, but jerked his head away quickly from the strange smell it had.

"Demo, are you sure he should be drinking that?"

"No worries! His insides are still nice and pink I'm sure. He can handle a drink or two."

Junior looked up at Demo, and then back at the bottle. He shrugged and took a big drink out of the bottle; chugging it down just as Demo would. Once he finished he started to feel a little dizzy, and began to hiccup. Junior wasn't drunk, but his little body wasn't used to alcohol at all so he started the feel some of the effects right away. He had a goofy smile on his face and began to hiccup more, jumping all over the with little hops. He hopped all the way to Spy's leg, looking up the masked man with that goofy grin still there.

"Humph," muttered Spy. "I'm not impressed by his performance. A real man would of just walked in and take the intelligence all by himself with no help."

"Yeah, you tried that and look what happened. Got your face blown off by a sentry!" said Scout.

"And the same would of happen to you if it wasn't for your smelly, and now drunk animal."

"Hey!" Scout tried to walk up to Spy, but was quickly held back by Heavy. "This smelly animal just lead us to victory and you know it!"

"Beginners luck at best."

Junior glared at Spy, the Pokémon didn't appreciated the man's word very much but he tried not to let it bother him. Scout grabbed up both RED's and BLU's intelligence and walked back to the truck with the rest of the team. The job was done, almost everyone is happy, and now it was time to celebrate. This world may be very strange and different than what a normal Pokémon is used to. However, Junior is now no longer any normal Pokémon.


	4. Bucket of Chicken

_Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry again for the delay for this next chapter but again, college had to come first so I wouldn't fail, which I actually was during the middle of the semester so I had to put the story on pause. Good news is, I passed my finals for all my classes this semester! So now I got more free time to work on this story again. Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 4**

**Bucket of Chicken**

Its been about four days since RED took BLU's intelligence from 2Fort and have been taking it easy since, waiting to see what move the other team were going to make, It was unlike however for them to make a move so soon as BLU took a serious beating and ran away crying like little babies, or at least that's something Heavy would say. Everyone on base was taking it easy and doing their own thing; Demoman's drinking his liver to death, Medic and Engineer are working in the lab on some insane new invention, and Heavy's eating his sandvich. As for Scout and Junior, they're chilling in the break room enjoying a nice cool cola and drawing little cartoons.

"Now just make his head big and stupid looking," said Scout, as he was showing Junior how to draw. "Yeah, there you go. That's perfect!"

"Buizel!" said Junior in joy, as he looked at his drawing.

"Good job, Junior. It looks exactly like him too."

"It looks exactly like who?" asked Spy, who just walked in the break room to get himself a drink.

"Oh! Hey, Spy. I'm just teaching Junior how to draw."

"What do you know about art?"

"Nothing, we're just drawing little cartoons."

"Let me see that." Spy takes the paper out of Junior's little paws and takes a look at what he drew. "I see that you've drawn a picture of me holding an umbrella...as a piano is about to fall on top of me."

Scout and Junior just chuckle as their drawing is annoying Spy. "Pretty good huh? I taught my little guy well."

"Is this what you two been doing in your spare time? Sitting around drinking soda and making stupid drawings?"

"Nooo...I also taught Junior some new tricks! Watch this; Junior, do your impressions of us. First do me."

Junior jumps onto the table, takes out a baseball bat and takes a few swings as he shouts "Buiz!" if he was trying to shout "Bonk!" Junior does a spin as he changes clothes and dresses as Demoman with his hat and even eye patch. He pulls out an empty beer bottle as he pretends to drink it and starts to walk like a drunk, burping and falls flat on his face. Junior gets right back up and does another spin as he now puts on a RED Spy mask and pose as him. He stands straight, paws behind his back and tries to look as proper as he can. Junior then proceeds to put his paw on his nose, make a fart noise with his tongue and waves his other paw in front of his face to show that Spy stinks. Scout starts to laugh out loud as Spy just stares at the two, looking very unamused.

"That's some funny stuff you have to admit," said Scout.

"I see..." Spy simply said. "Haven't you tried to get out once in a while? I'm sure a wild animal such as Junior needs his fresh air."

"You know Spy that right there...isn't actually a bad idea. What do you say, Junior? Want to go out on the town?"

"Hmm...Buizel!" said Junior, all ready to go.

Scout and Junior stood up from the table and walked out of the break room. They had to find something to drive in however if they were to actually go out and have a good time. The truck RED uses for missions wasn't an option after what happened the last time Scout drove it...

_*Flashback* _

"Scout! Are you sure you know how to drive this vehicle, son?" asked Solider.

"Come on, its a freakin' truck." said Scout, as he's sitting in the driver's seat of RED's truck. "How hard can be possibly be? Now which letter do I put the stick on to make it go forward again?" Scout puts the stick on reverse, making the truck go in that direction. He drives backwards into the base, smashing though the wall, which also hits Heavy who was on the other side, and making big guy go flying as he's hit by the truck. "Oh...right...R stands for Reverse. My bad..."

_*End of Flashback*_

Which is why Scout wasn't allowed to drive the truck anymore. So he needed to find an alterative, and an alterative he thought though. Scout and Junior walked up to the top floor of the base, where Sniper was sitting on his lawn chair, enjoying his coffee and looking out the window with his rifle on standby. I guess campers even camp when not on the battle field; force of habit I suppose.

"Hey, Sniper! What's up, buddy?" asked Scout.

"What do you want, Scout?" asked Sniper, as the tone of his voice knew Scout wanted something.

"What, I can't come and see my favorite camper huh?" Sniper just raised an eyebrow at Scout. "Alright, look. I came to ask if I could borrow your RV so Junior and I could maybe get something to eat."

"After what you did to our truck?"

"Hey, that was a long time ago and I've gotten better since."

"Ugh, fine whatever. Just take the keys." Sniper reaches into his pocket and takes out the keys to his RV and gives it to Sniper. "Just have it back by tonight."

"Thanks, man!" Scout grabs the keys, but then it grabbed by Sniper.

"But you listen here, mate. There better not be a single scratch on her when you get back. I can see you drive out and drive in from here, and I won't hesitate putting a bullet though your head if there is anything wrong with my RV. You got it?"

"Uh, y-yeah! Yeah! No problem, man."

Sniper pushed Scout away, and put his hat over his eyes as it looked like he was going to take a nap. Scout and Junior started to walk out, but Scout then stopped at the door way and looked back to Sniper. "Hey Sniper," he said. "I wanted to say thank you by the way. You know, standing up for Junior those could of times that you did."

"Don't mention it, mate."

"I mean, you really didn't have to and to be honest you're one of the last guys I'd expect to stand up for me like that."

"I wasn't standing up for you, I stood up for him. I may be a cold blooded assassin, and a head hunter, but even I have a soft spot for the little guys like him." Sniper looked at Junior, who walked up to give and giving the Aussie a smile. Sniper smiled back and gave the Pokémon a pat on the head. "Wouldn't be right to put the little guy down like Solider and Spy wanted to."

"I owe you big time for that. Thank you."

Junior hugged Sniper's arm and gave a big smile to him. Sniper smiled back a little, but then said. "Alright I don't have that much of a soft spot. Go on and have fun." Junior shrugged an finally walked out with Scout.

They walked outside where Sniper's RV was parked. Scout opened the door for Junior, as the little guy jumped right in like a dog would in a car. Scout ran to the driver's seat, got in, started the RV, and drove off. Junior started to look out the window and watch everything that was passing by. Not much to look at however since the team lives in a desert they're not much to really look at but Junior still seemed very interested in the scenery. Scout drove a couple of miles down the road, passing nothing but rocks, dirt, and cactuses until they finally reached a small shopping center with a few of stores and restaurants. Scout turned into the shopping center and parked right in front of one of the restaurants.

"Here we are, Junior." said Scout. "Now I don't know if you have this where you come from, and if not I feel very sorry for you and everyone else who lives in your world. But Junior, welcome to the greatest place on Earth...KFC: Kentucky Fried Chicken!"

Junior looked out the windshield of the RV and saw a picture of Colonel Sanders's face on a red and white bucket, looking at it very puzzled and questioned why a man would have his face on a bucket. I mean I know its to show they serve buckets of chicken but to still put your face on it is rather strange. They could of put a picture of a chicken instead and that would of-

"Yo author! You mind stop talking about the face and the bucket, and get back to our story here?"

Oh...right, sorry you guys. Anyways, Scout and Junior got out of the RV, walked into KFC and ordered themselves a bucket of chicken. They found a table to sit and enjoy their food. Junior looked inside the bucket as he was sniffing and examining the chicken as he wasn't familiar with this type of food. Scout told Junior to grab any piece he wanted. He picked up a small drumstick and continued to look at it. He could feel the grease drip from the chicken onto his paws as he held onto it, feeling his paws getting slippery and messy.

"Take a bite, Junior." said Scout. "It's finger lickin' good! Or - paw lickin' good in your case."

After doing nothing but looking at the chicken, Junior did finally take a bite out of it. His eyes then widen after he took the bite as Junior began to taste the awesome flavor of the chicken. It was the greatest thing the little Pokémon has ever tasted in his whole life. It wasn't like anything he tasted before back in his world, even if the greatest chef who doesn't make anything but gourmet Pokémon couldn't make anything that was this good. Junior than began to devour the chicken leg and grabbed another bigger piece. He went on to eat the piece of chicken with a quickness and then grabbing yet another piece. And another, and another, until he finished off the whole twelve piece bucket. Scout just sat there and awe, still holding on to the piece he had grabbed prior and watched the little guy eat up all the chicken. Junior sat flat on his back on top of the table with an extended gut full of fried chicken. He then began to let out a big belch that could be heard by everyone inside the restaurant.

"Wow...you must really like chicken, Junior." said Scout, still looked shocked.

"Bu-Buizel...Bui-Bui...Buizel..." said Junior, rolling off the table and back onto his seat.

"You know, I've been really curious about the world you came from. I know you can't exactly tell me about it since all you can say is your own name but I'd love to see what other kinds of, what was it? Pokémon right? Yeah, Pokémon that are in your world. It must of been hard to leave too if you had any loved ones. Did you have any friends or family where you came from?"

Junior than began to think about his life back in his own world. He really didn't care much for it as he didn't have much friends and just spent most of his time alone and by himself. The thought of Vulpix came up to his mind however as his chicken loved face turned into sadness. Junior pulled out the small picture he had of Vulpix he'd always carry about and showed Scout. Scout took the picture and looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked Junior. "Oh man, she's a cutie. Is this a girl you like?" Junior smiled at Scout, blushing a little bit and rubbing the back of his head. "She your girlfriend?" but Junior smile began to fade as he nodded his head. Scout saw the look on Junior's face and started to feel bad for the little guy. "Oh, I see now. I'm sorry bud. I know how you feel though. I mean, I liked this girl who I work with named Miss. Pauling. Well, I don't work with her exactly, helps the Administrator do whatever she does and uh...never mind. But it really didn't work out. Our first date was fun but everything after that it was...eh." Scout looked back at Junior, and everything he was telling him wasn't helping the little guy feel any better. Scout grabbed the bucket of empty and put his piece back in.

"Okay, buddy," he said. "I can tell forgetting this foxy lady won't help so I'm going to show you how to pick up the ladies. Its really simple, man. All you have to do is go up to her, look confident and say this. 'I got a bucket of chicken, you wanna do it?'" Junior looks very confused as he's questioning how something like that would actually work. "I know it sounds weird," Scout went on, "But really trust me on this because once she says yes, you'll have a hell of a night!"

Junior was still very unsure about the whole chicken idea but he didn't want to hurt Scout's feeling so he just shrugged and smile at him. Just then, Scout got a call from his cell phone. The Caller ID said "RED Base" and he answered immediately.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Scout! Its Solider!"

"Yeah I can tell, you don't need to yell it."

"This is the perfect time to yell! BLU's planning to attack one of our bases with a bomb! We have to hurry and stop them before its too late!"

"Oh crap! Where at?"

"Gold Rush! Hurry your tiny ass over here! Me and everyone else are already on the way to move it!"

Scout hung up the phone and get up from his seat. "Junior we have to go, one of our fronts are in danger. Lets go kick some BLU ass!"

"Buizel!" Junior nodded and ran back into the RV with Scout.

Scout started the RV and punched it, going as fast as he could. Junior didn't get the chance to buckle up as he was pushed back into the seat, hanging on for dear life. They had to get there as fast as they could before BLU pushed the Payload to RED's side of the front and blow the whole thing sky high. The race to Gold Rush was on!


	5. Second Mission: BLU's Secret Weapon

**Chapter 5**

**Second Mission: BLU's Secret Weapon**

Finally after the long drive, Scout and Junior arrived to Gold Rush to help out the rest of their team. They both jumped off and ran into RED's main HQ of the facility, all set and ready for combat in the Resupply room.

"Scout! Junior!" shouted Heavy, who just respawned in the room. "Where were little men while team was fighting?"

"Hey forget about it," said Scout. "We're here now are we?"

"Da, but other team fighting hard! They are already on Stage B with the bomb!"

"Crap...Okay Junior look, all we gotta do is make sure BLU doesn't get the bomb to the end of this map. If we can hold them back long enough the bomb will defuse and they'll be forced to retreat." Junior nodded his head and was all ready to go.

"Little men with Heavy," Heavy told Scout and Junior. "We take the fight to those little babies!"

All three of them ran out of the Resupply room and met up with the rest of RED to fight off BLU and their Payload. The battle was already getting fierce as BLU was making a really hard push on the Payload and RED was struggling to stop them. Heavy's mini-gun started to spin and let out a barrage of bullets along with Scout's quick shooting with his pistol and Junior's water gun attack. However men on RED were going down faster then ones on BLU. Scout looked around and saw Demoman running off as he was caught on fire, but then looked the opposite direction as Sniper ran out of an area he was camping in and was also on fire trying to find some medical supplies laying around. "What the hell?" he asked himself. "Pryo's fast but he can't be that fast can he?" Medic ran to Demoman and was able to use his Medi-Gun to stop the burning but it was too late for Sniper as he burned to death. Scout bumped Junior and told him to follow as the ran back a little to have more breathing room.

RED's Solider tried to push back as he charged with his Air Strike and attacked with full force. He fired his bazooka at the ground to make himself rocket jump high into the air, making BLU look up and focus on them. His B.A.S.E. Jumper deployed as Solider slowly floated down to the ground but not before he fired rockets down on the enemy! "Eat rocket you BLU hippie maggots!" he yelled out. He took most of them out but not all as BLU's Sniper from his position head shot RED's Solider out of the sky before he could get all of BLU.

"We need to kill Sniper!" yelled Heavy.

"Buizel-Bu!" shouted out Junior, as he ran off to take care of BLU's Sniper.

"Junior wait!" Scout yelled, trying to stop Junior.

Junior ran past BLU's team that was still on the Payload, too quick for them to get a shoot off on him. He was on all fours going as fast as he could to the Sniper that took out Solider. Sniper could see Junior running his way though his scoop. He had a big grin on his face as he said, "I see you, mate. Time to die you little weasel." He took aim and shoot his gun at Junior, but the Pokémon used Agility to boost his speed as was able to dodge the bullet before it could hit him. Sniper clocked his gun and took aim again, but he didn't wait to charge his shot like he already had with his last one. He fired his weapon at Junior again but the Pokémon quickly moved out of the way again, too fast for Sniper to hit. Sniper was getting very bothered that he was missing his shots. He took out his SMG and started to take fire at Junior. "Hold still you little two tailed weasel!" The little Pokémon jumped up and gave a big Headbutt to Sniper, knocking him out with that powerful blow. Junior rubbed his head as he looked at the unconscious man in front of him. He turned around and found RED's Scout right behind him.

"Good job buddy, way to go!" he said.

"Bui-Bui, Buizel!" said Junior with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, Buizel, whatever. Now lead the way back at Base, we won!"

"Buizel, bui?"

"Stop saying that and lets go already! We have to hurry and make sure no one sees us."

Junior was starting to get suspicious. Scout may sound like a jerk at times, then again almost everyone in Team Fortress 2 is an asshole when you think about it, but he wouldn't act like that towards Junior. He felt something was up but he had too much trust in Scout to think otherwise. They both made their way back to RED's side of the base of Goldrush. Just then, as they were running back BLU's Pyro stepped in out of nowhere, and attacked! "Damn it, Pyro! You weren't supposed to come out yet!" said Scout, but in a different voice. Junior looked up at Scout, who reviled to actually be BLU's Spy in disguise. Pyro was trying to explain to Spy he couldn't wait any longer since he doesn't like keeping surprises for too long. Although it was hard to tell since all you can hear from Pyro is "Hmmhm! Hmm! Whh! Hmhm!"

"No matter," said the BLU Spy. "We'll just take care of the little runt here and now!"

Spy took out his revolver and aimed it at Junior. The Pokémon at that moment felt afraid. Not only was he alone but he was out numbered two to one by men over half his size. However, he had to stay strong; not just for his own life but to make Scout and the rest of his team proud. Junior smirked as he jumped up right as Spy took his shoot, making him miss just by a tiny hair. He jumps onto his arm, climbing up his body until he's on top of Spy's head and blocking his eyesight. Spy tried to get him off, but Junior just wouldn't budge. He fired off shots into the air trying to get the Pokémon but none of them hit. "Pyro! I require assistance!" yelled out Spy. Pyro took out his Power Jack, held it above his head, and tired to hit the Pokémon. Junior jumped out of the way, and the Power Jack hit Spy right on the head, making his whole head go down into his body, and only making you see the top of it. Spy feel like a tree and hit the ground hard. Pyro looks down at Spy, and tried to get him up. Of course he couldn't get up because he's dead, but it didn't stop Pyro from at least caring. Junior let out a little whistle to know that, "Hey! I'm still here." if he could talk. Pyro took out his Flamethrower and unleashed his flames onto the little Pokémon. Junior took a leap backward to avoid the flames, but Pyro was coming towards him. He kicked it into high gear and began to run on all fours, getting away from the flames.

He ran to a nearby wall, where he started to run up as quickly as he could. Pyro looked up at him climbing as Junior jumped off of the wall, did a back flip, and landed behind the masked mercenary. Pyro turned around, but was quickly met with a Water Gun attack on his foe. Junior turned around, started to shake his little bum and sing, "Buizel! Buizel! Bui-Bui!" as he was trying to sing, "You can't hit me!" Before he could mock Pyro anymore, he got a call from his little earpiece he's wearing that's similar to Scout's. "Junior, can you hear me?" asked Scout. Junior answered and listened to what Scout had to say. "We need your help over here! They have another Pyro over here! No wait...that's not a Pyro. That thing is too small to be-..Junior! Junior its-" Junior eyes widen as he rushed to the very end of Goldrush to help out Junior and the rest of his team. BLU and their payload was very close to the very end of the map, already reaching the end of the final stage!

Junior sneaked past BLU and made it to where RED's resupply room was. He looked around seeing members of his team on fire, dying and needing to respawn. Where was the fire coming though? Junior outruns Pyro so its not like he could of make it in time to do this much damage. He looked around, trying to find Scout but he was nowhere to be seen. He backed up a little and bumped into something solid, and as he turned around he saw Scout's leg. The Pokémon gave his leg a big hug, feeling much better to see him. However, things weren't what they seemed to be. "Yo, brotha, get off my leg!" Scout said. Junior looked up, and it wasn't the RED Scout, but the BLU Scout! Junior jumped back and made himself ready for combat. BLU Scout just chuckled as he shook his head. "What you think you're gonna fight me, pipsqueak?" he said with a smirk. "Nah, nah...You're gonna fight her!" Junior looked confused as he turned around, and that's when everything changed.

Junior couldn't believe his eyes what he was looking at. He thought it was a bad dream that he couldn't wake up, but sadly for him it wasn't that. Junior was face to face...with Vulpix. Not just any Vulpix, but the same one that he has a crush on, but now wearing the color of the enemy team. Junior knows its her too just by the sent she had. It wasn't any other scent he knows. He was frozen in fear, he didn't know what to do. What could he do? Junior couldn't bring himself to attack the love of his life, even for his team! Vulpix attacked Junior, using her Flamethrower attack on him. Junior didn't even have the spirit to move out of the way, and took the attack head on not doing a thing. Junior could feel the flames burning his fur, but since he's a water type he didn't do much. However the pain he was feeling in his heart dealt more damage than any move could. The attack stopped and Buizel was covered from head to toe in black smudge. Junior was still standing, but Vulpix ran up to him and gave him a hard Take Down attack, making him fly all the way to the wall, knocking down. Junior looked up, trying to stay up, but the pain was too much for the little guy. He looked at Vulpix, trying to reach his paw out to her, but he soon lost consciousness.

**YOU FAILED! BOOOOOO...**

_Author's Note: This was a big pain the ass to write. Why? Well, I did finish this chapter about a few weeks ago actually. But my laptop glitched on me after I left it alone (without closing it, but instead I left it on) for a certain period of time, and when I got back to my room it wouldn't turn on, I had to shut it down and I forgot to save...all my work...gone...Man I was pissed! I had to step away for a while. But hey. Its done now. Sorry this too way so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed. :)_


End file.
